marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
This is character belong to Superjokertv. Little Bastard in Iron Armor The Newest Official Members of the Avengers (with ) Iron Destroyer The Next Iron Man Kang the Conqueror |species= |citizen= |gender=Male |birth= |death= |title=CEO of Alchemax |affiliation= (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) Alchemax |status=Alive |movie='' '' (mentioned) |series='' '' (figure) |comic='' '' (computer screen) |actor=Logan Lerman }} Nathaniel Richards is a former high school student and superhero known as Genesis. He is also CEO of Alchemax. Personality }} Nate is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, kind, caring, brave, charismatic and selfless. He is willing to protect his family and friends at any cost, no matter how many lives must be sacrificed. He is very stubborn and can be independent to the point of refusing help. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked. Nate has a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their plans. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends were threatened or at risk, and, when driven by his anger, he would not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He usually attempts to avoid killing people, and that doing so will make him no better than the people he's fighting. Nate showed arrogance at times, though his arrogance was a façade to hide his insecurities and the guilt he felt over the lives he failed to save. He started to hated himself for being merciful due to the deaths that always followed, seeing that victims of his enemies could have been saved if he hadn't been so merciful to them. Powers and Abilities Powers Due to being infected by a modified version of the virus, Nate displays various superhuman abilities, such as being able to regrow organs, strength, enhanced healing factor and changing his appearance. to Nate Richards}} *'Superhuman Strength:' Nate became incredibly strong. He can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He can also lift extremely heavy objects, break through doors, bend metal and can punch through glass without gaining injury. *'Superhuman Speed:' Nate's overall strength allows him to run at speeds superior to the average human. He was able to catch up to a car fairly easily, move across a street in a second and stated he can run a mile in under two minutes without tiring or stopping for breath. *'Superhuman Resilience:' Nate's body tissues, skeletal and musculature structure are far beyond that of a regular human, being able to resist multiple beatings with little to no visible injuries. This also allows him to perform greater feats of strength without injuring himself, such as smashing a door off it hinges with his right leg or breaking a window with his elbow. He can engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can without tiring or stopping for breath. He has survived being impaled, stabbed, being exposed to the explosive blast from a grenade, surviving from falling from extremely great heights without breaking his bones and being unfazed by 's punches, as he was not seen to be bleeding or have received any scratches. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Nate has dramatically heightened healing capacities that allow him heal at faster rate than a human. A thousands of pounds of steel falling a few stories on top of him killed him, merely for a few seconds, and despite having his face hideously burned, he quickly healed up. He healed quickly after getting shot several times and falling a great distance from a skyscraper. His ability prevents him from becoming intoxicated as he drank at least 20 shots without becoming drunk showing that his ability extends to his internal organs such as his liver. He is also immunity to diseases, infections, poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. **'Longevity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor, which enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity. *''' Superhuman Reflexes:' Nate's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He can effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat. *'Superhuman Agility:' Nate's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is capable of jumping great distances without difficulty. His bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. *'Shapeshifting:' Nate can morph his body to match any human or alien appearance. He can change his form in seconds and he can also copy clothing. **'Memory Replication:' Anyone that he replicates, Nate is able to mimic the exact memories and thoughts of that person. *'Body Temperature Control:' Nate can suppress his heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. to Nate Richards}} *'Mental Immunity:' Nate is immune to mental powers, as shown when Wanda tried to used the her psionic powers to read his mind, but was completely unaffected. Abilities }} *'Genius-level Intellect:' Nate is a genius of the highest caliber with aptitudes in various fields. He is one of the smartest humans in the world, rivaled only by fellow geniuses like , , and . *'Master Engineer:' Nate is a highly skilled engineer and has an aptitude for mechanics, learning much in repairing and constructing technology, having developed a variety of devices. *'Master Scientist:' Nate is ingeniously resourceful, knowledgeable, and brilliant in many different fields of science, particularly , but also , and . He also understand how to modify 's formula. *'Expert Tactician:' Nate possesses a keen, tactical mind. He is also good at keeping his enemies guessing what the endgame is until it is too late. *'Master Detective:' Nate is highly skilled detective, using a multitude of methods to achieve his goals. He is able to easily connect evidence that other people may overlook. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Nate is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat, often using his superhuman strength to his advantage, overpowering and rag dolling his opponents or throwing them several feet. He successfully fought off multiple people, though he did not want to harm them and held back his strength. Also, he managed to gain the upper hand in fights with other combatants that had strength and resilience similar to his own, such as . *'Multilingualism:' Nate can speaks his native English, as well as speak fluent in Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, French, German, Russian and Italian. *'Pilot:' Nate demonstrates a strong understanding of aerodynamics and air crafts, allowing him to perform complex maneuvers while flying in the Iron Destroyer armor. *'Expert Businessman:' Nate is an exceptionally capable businessman and environmentally responsible in his businesses, and in one case, immediately fired an employee who made profitable (but illegal) sales. He also covered virtually all contemporary scientific industry when barely in his early twenties. Equipment *'Webware:' Nate invented a multi-functional watch that is completely waterproof, a small communications device concealed inside it, holographic technology to reconstruct scenes, sift through data, and various other purposes, store and record images for later playback, internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on Earth. It is also outfitted with a GPS and a special type of encryption that physically reconfigures its internal mechanisms through a nanotechnological computer that is very difficult to crack. *'Genesis Armor:' Nate wears armor that has access to a HUD, similar to that of the , which gives him various information about others and his surroundings, like vital signs, oxygen level and helmet's integrity. The armor allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. It has remote assistance from Gideon who manages the armor's systems at his command, along with providing records and stores data while in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions, and equipment for information. The armor also has the capabilities of video communication, neurokinetic interface, cloaking, flight, time scanner, emergency beacon, oxygen purification, back-up air supply, pressure support, size altering, armor regeneration, cosmic atlas, advanced combat analysis, immunity to water damage, and provides a degree of protection against gunfire, extreme temperatures and radiation at any level. When he presses the button on the side of the helmet, light purple energy wraps around his body and becomes the armor. It is also neuro-kinetic, meaning it responds to his subconscious thoughts. **'Iron Destroyer Mode:' This mode grants him an advanced high tech armor by turning clockwise and pressing the emblem on his chest. The armor known weaponry includes repulsors, unibeam, concussive bolts, tasers and energy blasts. Support and defenses include deflector shields and . Former Equipment *' :' This suit was designed in order to time travel through the safely. It is a white, red and black suit that materialize around the wearer's regular clothes, managing to be summoned when time travel is required again, and disappear when no longer in use. It has size-shifting adaptability down to subatomic levels and a wrist gadget that allows for displacement through time and space. Facilities *'Richards Residence': The Richards Residence is the apartment home to Nate Richards and his parents. *' : Midtown School of Science and Technology is a high school that Nate and his best friends and attend as students. * : Massachusetts Institute of Technology is a private research university specialized in applied science and engineering that Nate attend as a student. * : The tower is a high-rise building complex that was formerly known as Stark Tower and Avengers Tower before been sold and became the headquarters of Alchemax. *'''Pandora's Box: Pandora's Box is a secret underground bunker at a classified location. *'The Peak': The Peak is a space station in Earth orbit that alerts and the for potential alien threats. Nate Richards' Designs *Gideon *Genesis Armor *Webware *Iron Destroyer *Plasma Breeder *Spider-Bots *Web Bombs *Spider-Mobile *Spider-Cycle Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies * ** - Former Classmate and Best Friend ** - Former Classmate and Best Friend ** - Former Classmate, Decathlon Leader and Friend ** - Former Classmate and Friend ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Principal ** - Former Teacher ** - Former Teacher ** - Former Teacher ** - Former Teacher ** - Former Teacher ** - Former Teacher ** - Former Classmate and Former Decathlon Leader ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate ** - Former Classmate * * * *Gideon - Creation, Partner, Assistant and Best Friend * ** - Friend ** - Friend * - Former Teammates ** - Idol, Temporary Enemy and Former Team Leader ** † - Idol, Mentor and Savior ** ** † - Temporary Enemy ** † ** - Temporary Enemy ** - Temporary Enemy ** - Temporary Enemy ** - Temporary Enemy ** - Resurrector ** * - Situational Ally * ** * ** ** * ** - Temporary Enemy ** - Temporary Enemy ** - Temporary Enemy ** - Former Teammate and Friend ** - Former Teammate ** ** - Former Teammate * - Temporary Enemy * ** ** * ** * ** * * * * * * * * (time-traveled version from ) * * ** * * (disguised as ) * (disguised as ) * * Enemies * - Former Classmate and Rival * ** - Attempted Killer ** † - Attempted Killer ** - Attempted Killer ** ** * - Situational Enemies * * - Situational Enemies * † - Attempted Killer * ** † - Attempted Killer ** † - Attempted Killer * † (time-traveled version from ) - Attempted Killer * (time-traveled version from ) ** † (time-traveled version from ) - Attempted Killer ** † (time-traveled version from ) ** † (time-traveled version from ) ** † (time-traveled version from ) * (time-traveled version from ) ** (time-traveled version from ) ** (time-traveled version from ) * (time-traveled version from ) * (time-traveled version from ) * - Former Classmate and Rival * ** ** ** * ** - Attempted Killer ** ** Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Avengers Members Category:Scientists Category:Executives Category:Pym Particle Users Category:Multilingual Characters